1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an implant fixture remover, and more particularly, to an implant fixture remover to safely and rapidly extract a fixture implanted into an alveolar bone.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, an implant denotes a transplant, an insert, or an artificial device made to replace a lost biological tissue or to serve as the tissue.
A dental implant functions to recover the original function of a tooth by implanting an artificial dental root formed of an alloy such as titanium or the like, to which a human body does not show any adverse reaction, into an alveolar bone from which the tooth is pulled out instead of a dental root of a lost tooth, fusing the artificial dental root to the alveolar bone, and fixing an artificial tooth thereto. In other words, the dental implant denotes a substitute of a lost natural tooth, or denotes a dental treatment of recovering the original function of a tooth by fastening a screwed fixture to an alveolar bone, fusing the fixture to the bone for about 3 to 8 months, and then fixing an abutment as a bonding portion and a prosthesis such as an artificial tooth crown thereto.
The implant treatment is roughly divided into a soft tissue incision and removal operation, a bone removing operation, an implant operation, and an upper prosthesis forming operation. The soft tissue incision and removal operation is substantially similar to a principle of a general operation. The bone removing operation is a process of removing cortical bone and removing cancellous bone. In the process, basically, the bone to be subjected to the fixture is trimmed, a fixture site is marked, a small hole is formed in the alveolar bone and sequentially widened up to a diameter slightly smaller than the diameter of an implant to be implanted, and then the implant is implanted thereto.
On the other hand, in the process of implanting a fixture, a fixture connector may be damaged due to an excessive torque, and thus, may not be inserted or pulled out any more. A fixture inserted into a human bone and successfully fused to the bone may not be maintained any more due to the loss of the bone around the implant resulting from an inflammation caused around the implant over a period of time. In these cases, the fixture has to be removed or separated from the human bone. A removing torque necessary to unscrew the implant fused to the bone is about 100 to 500 Ncm. In the past, since a tool for removing the fixture with such a magnitude of torque was not provided, the bone around the fixture was greatly destroyed and then the fixture was separated and removed.
However, when the bone around the fixture was cut out and the fixture was removed in this way, a fixture could not be re-implanted due to the great loss of the bone or another bone transplanting operation had to be performed to reconstruct the destroyed bone. Accordingly, the operation was made to be greatly complex, thus causing inconvenience to a patient and prolonging the treatment time.